


Handy

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [47]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Threats to kill for comedic value only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo has more fingers than he should.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/gifts).



General Hux is going to have to die. Or leave the First Order. Or change his name. Or maybe just have Ren’s hands replaced with robotic ones he has a kill switch for. 

There’s just no other way to deal with this, because the man is a _villain_. He’s a **monster**. He is the worst kind of creature to exist, and it should be noted that he saw it from the outset because of his Resistance-scum heritage.

He has no sense of _decorum._ No sense of **decency**. The indignity is too much to handle, and--

“WOULD YOU STOP IT?”  


His voice might actually shatter kyber crystals, and he hates how shrill and vibrato it comes out. He smacks at his hands and kicks at him and _none of it works because the brute is huge and he has the Force and Maker why why why--?_

Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren, is back to that tiny little giggle again, the one that sets him off, and Hux bites hard on his lip to keep the noises inside. It’s not _fair_. He’s built like a fucking AT-AT, he _should not sound cute and giggly_. NO NO NO. It’s WRONG.

“You should laugh more often,” Kylo accuses, as Hux winces through another round of fingertips wriggling over his sides like some evil tentacle monster.  


No way is that eight fingers and two thumbs. The little prickles are - 

“OH YOU DO NOT-- AAAAAAAUGH!”  


On his _belly_? That **bastard** put those lips there and _blew a raspberry_? ON HIM? ON. HIM. SPIT MAKING HIM STICKY AND THE NOISE LIKE A FACE FART. NO.

“I’M GOING TO CUT YOUR HEAD OFF AND PUT IT ON YOUR DAMN LIGHT SWORD.”  


Kylo giggles _louder_.

**Hux. Hates. Him.**


End file.
